Strawberries and Wildflowers
by moon-mynxie
Summary: His trip had been a long one, but he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura that any form of rest had evaded him. However, now that they had reunited, even the strongest opiate couldn't have competed with the comfort of her presence. It was like a soft blanket that swaddled him in warmth and affection. (fluffy one shot)


**A/N: **This is my attempt at writing kakasaku fluff :') Enjoy

* * *

Kakashi had barely taken a step past the village gates before he realized something wasn't quite right. The guards on duty had hunched their shoulders and looked away as soon as he'd arrived, and the few people that walked the streets seemed to dive into the shadows when they saw him approaching. For how they were acting, he may as well have come back to an empty village.

Strange.

Normally, it was impossible for him to avoid the close attentions of the villagers, but now, it was like he didn't even exist. It was a turn of events that usually wouldn't have bothered him were it not for the sinking feeling in his gut.

What exactly was going on?

Picking up the pace, Kakashi headed home as quickly as possible to find the answers for himself. However, when he arrived at the complex he shared with his wife, he was surprised to find it dark and empty. Instantly, his stomach twisted with concern. This wasn't normal.

Where could she be?

It was past midnight, so most of Konoha's businesses were closed. There wasn't really anywhere to go.

Unless…

Turning on his heels, he charged down the stone path in the front yard and stepped back out onto the street. An eerie silence had fallen over the town like a heavy drape, making him more aware of his own beating heart.

If she were in the hospital, someone would have sent a message to inform him, right?

But instead, he was faced with silence.

Something was definitely wrong.

Just as he rounded a corner, Kakashi felt a familiar chakra signature and stopped. Moments later, a dark fuzzy shape materialized before him.

"Pakkun," he snapped. "What's going on?"

The dog tilted his head slightly, and in the semi-darkness, Kakashi could see a somewhat frantic look on his face.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon, boss."

"That's beside the point. Just tell me what's wrong. Why is everyone hiding from me?"

A pause.

"Well…it's Sakura," the dog murmured. "She's at the hospital and—well, she's—"

Kakashi didn't wait for him to finish.

Hastily, he formed a hand sign for a transportation jutsu and, in a puff of smoke, materialized inside the waiting room of the hospital. His heart was already beating so hard he was sure it would burst from his chest, and he could feel small beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

_Is it really happening? Right now? _

They had planned so diligently for this moment. The restricted eating plans. The tedious breathing exercises. The strange yoga poses. He had been right beside her through all of it. And yet he could barely calm himself enough to make his way to the maternity ward. It was as if some invisible force had pinned him to the floor.

But then he heard it, a shriek—very much Sakura's—and his feet were moving all on their own.

Pushing past a group of panicked-looking medics in the hallway, he flew toward the sound, adrenaline pumping wildly through his veins. He had been through rigorous ANBU training and two brutal wars, yet he couldn't recall a moment in his life when he had felt more terrified. This made everything else seem like child's play.

"Sakura!" he called over the piercing sound of her voice. She didn't seem to hear him.

As he came closer to the noise, he could pick out the sounds of objects being thrown across a room, followed by Sakura's words: "I don't understand why everyone in this hospital is so fucking incompetent!"

He slowed a little. She was in her office.

What was she doing there?

After flash-stepping into the room, Kakashi stopped in his tracks.

Sakura was there shuffling about the space, her round belly framed by the thick fabric of her white medic coat, cheeks flushed with anger. There was a group of nurses around her, bowing and nodding fervently as she spoke while also seeming to try to calm her down.

"Seriously, how can I trust anyone to run this hospital without me?" Sakura growled, shuffling madly through a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. "I'm gone for a few months and all of a sudden you people think you can just rearrange my entire office?"

"But Sakura-sama, the resident chief medic wanted to—"

"I don't care what he wanted!" Sakura snapped as she whipped around to face the group. "This is _my_ office!"

Given the size of her stomach, her vigorous actions would have appeared comical if Kakashi weren't so concerned for her.

What in the world was she doing at work in her state? Especially in the middle of the night?

Instantly, his protective instincts kicked in and he rushed to grab Sakura by the shoulders as she turned back to the filing cabinet.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

She didn't even turn around to look at him. Instead, she shoved his hands away and continued to rummage through the files. "You better not touch me, old man! What the hell are you doing here, anyway? I thought you had that 'important conference' to attend."

"Sakura."

Sensing the tension in the air, the nurses offered stunted farewells and scurried out the door, leaving the couple alone.

Sakura continued to angrily shuffle through the papers, huffing and mumbling (seemingly to herself) about how neglectful and cruel her husband was. Feeling like a helpless child, Kakashi could only reach out for her again. She didn't shove him away this time, but he could feel the anger radiating off her in waves as he gripped her ample waist and turned her around to face him.

"Sakura, I told you I would make it back in time for the delivery, and I did. Why are you so mad?"

"Because you left me during the most stressful time of my pregnancy, Kakashi!" she bit back, jade eyes glistening fiercely.

"Hey, I tried everything in my power to get out of it. Trust me. But I'm the _Hokage_, sweetheart. If there's conflict in allied countries, I have to be there. I can't help that." He paused to brush a strand of frazzled hair behind her ear. "Besides, I fought tooth and nail to come back this early. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sakura clenched her jaw. "I am."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"Well, don't be. Please." Feeling her chakra flare again, Kakashi cupped her face in his hands in an attempt to soothe her. She glared back at him. "It's not healthy for you to get this worked up."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you _left_."

Wrenching herself away, Sakura started to waddle about the room again, shoving papers into stacks as she grumbled to herself. Kakashi flash-stepped to intercept her, pulling the files out of her hands and setting them on her desk.

"Kakashi, you bastard! Let me get my office back in order! I swear, why can't you just—"

"Why are you here, Sakura?" he demanded. "I know this isn't just about your office. Did the contractions start or something?"

"No." She puffed hair out of her face and crossed her arms. "I went into false labor and now they're holding me hostage."

Kakashi scrunched his eyebrows. "For how long?"

"Just for tonight. They're putting me on bed rest, too," she pouted.

"Sakura, if you're supposed to be on bed rest, you shouldn't be storming around like a bull in a china shop."

"Oh, so now you think I look like a bull?"

"No, no, no. It's just an expression," he corrected before she had a chance to punch him through the wall. "Just calm down, okay?"

"Or what? Are you gonna make me?"

"If I have to."

She scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Okay then."

"Hey!"

In one swift movement, Kakashi swept his very pregnant wife into his arms and vanished in a puff of smoke. Moments later, they appeared in one of the rooms of the maternity ward. Luckily, the space wasn't already occupied, so he carried the blustering woman toward the hospital bed.

"Ugh, put me down!" Sakura barked, wriggling against his hold.

"I will once you calm down."

At that, Sakura reluctantly relaxed, but her eyes continued to stab him like knives. He knew she was incredibly hormonal, but he had to admit her animosity toward him was understandable. He had gone away to that stupid conference in Amegakure while Sakura had been only a couple of weeks from her due date. Granted, every moment apart from her and their unborn child had been hell for him; he had wanted nothing more than to speed up time to the point where they would finally be together again. It was like a piece of him had been missing, and although these weren't the best circumstances, he was suddenly overwhelmed with affection for the fiery woman in his arms.

Gods, he had missed her.

"What's that look about, old man?" Sakura bit out as he gently lowered her onto the bed. She sat stiffly while he fluffed the pillows, but after he removed his Hokage clothes and settled into place beside her, he felt her slacken some.

"I missed you," Kakashi sighed against her skin. "A lot."

She made a small sound of contempt as she reclined against his chest and allowed him to cradle her. He glanced down at the smooth curve of her belly and felt a swell of pride at the thought that his child was growing inside her. Quietly, he placed his hands on the soft globe of her stomach and smiled.

"I missed the baby, too."

"Yeah, right."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I know why you really left, Kakashi."

A pause.

"Oh? Enlighten me."

She turned slightly to give him a sharp, accusative look—which would have worried him if she hadn't looked so damn sexy. He knew those eyes of hers would be the death of him one day.

"You've got a mistress, don't you?"

Kakashi's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he stared at his wife. It was as if she had taken a bag of bricks and hit him over the head with it. "What?"

"You changed your mind about having the baby and you wanted to get away from me cause I'm fat and ugly now, right?" Her voice wavered as she looked away, and then her shoulders were shaking in a stifled sob. "And you're annoyed by me constantly crying and yelling, right?"

"Sakura, what the hell are you going on about?"

Anger pierced at Kakashi's chest as he bundled his wife in his arms. When she didn't respond, he pulled her chin toward him with his thumb and forefinger. "Look at me, Sakura."

His heart throbbed at the flood of tears in her eyes. There was nothing in the world that got him more worked up than seeing Sakura cry. It meant he hadn't done his job in keeping her happy. It meant he had failed her. And that thought was just too much to bear.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her and then pulled back to give her a hard look.

"No offense, baby, but that is the stupidest fucking thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

Sakura's lips twisted into a frown. "'Kashi, you ass."

He sighed and kissed her again, relishing the way her body softened against him. Her warmth, her scent—everything about her was a permanent part of him now, and he couldn't get enough of it. She was indisputably his. And he was hers. The more she understood that, the happier they would both be.

Shifting his lips to her cheek, and then slowly down her neck, he spoke to her between kisses.

"Sakura, there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about how drop-dead gorgeous you are," he murmured. "You're an amazing woman and you're going to be an amazing mother to our child. You're everything to me, and you always will be."

Slowly, she placed one of her hands over his and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

He planted one more kiss against her neck as he ran his hands over her swollen belly, embracing the heat of her body against his. She was so goddamn perfect; he still couldn't even fathom how lucky he was to find solace in someone as brilliant as her, and he made sure to thank the gods everyday for it. There was no debate that he was the most fortunate man alive.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I've been really rude to you for no reason at all. You've been nothing but supportive and—"

Kakashi placed a palm over her mouth to cut her off, his lips softly grazing against her ear. She smelled like strawberries and wildflowers—a scent that was now seared into his memory even more than his favorite Icha Icha lines. He could spend all night laying there, simply soaking her in like the sun. He needed her more than she could ever fathom.

"Sakura, it's fine," he insisted. "You're carrying my child. You could punch me in the face and I'd still be totally amazed by you. Please don't feel guilty about anything."

A beat.

"Okay."

Nuzzling her hair, he inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo as he continued to rub her belly. Gradually, he could feel her sink into his embrace until he was sure she was close to falling asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall with steady, deep breaths and smiled.

Good.

This was how she should be. Relaxed and calm as she allowed him to take care of her. Not only did she deserve it, but it helped to put his own mind at ease. For the past nine months, he had been worrying nonstop about her. Of course, Sakura's independent nature had reared up when he tried too hard to coddle her—but he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until she was perfectly safe and happy. For that reason, the past few weeks had been torture for him. Not knowing how his wife was doing or how she was feeling had taken a toll on him, but now that she was here in his arms, he couldn't find a complaint in the world. Everything was perfect.

"Sakura, you've gotta promise me you won't get worked up like that again," he whispered into her ear. "It worries me."

He half expected a sharp retort from her, but instead, she merely bobbed her head in a sleepy nod and nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

Rumbling with amusement, Kakashi pressed his lips against the top of her head. "Don't worry," he murmured. "After the baby's born, you can go back to being my naughty little girl."

"'Kashi, you pervert," she snorted.

He smirked and gently squeezed her, glad to lure some form of a laugh out of her. She had been far too serious lately and he had missed seeing her smile; her happiness was infectious.

"I love you, Sakura."

She let out a small hum and twisted her head to look at him. By now, all the fire was gone from her eyes and was instead replaced by a soft, glowing warmth.

"I love you too, Kakashi."

With that, he tightened his embrace, pleased that for once he had managed to tame the wild tigress inside her—and it was only a matter of time before he, too, relaxed into the cozy lull of sleep. His trip had been a long one, but he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Sakura that any form of rest had evaded him. However, now that they had reunited, even the strongest opiate couldn't have competed with the comfort of her presence. It was like a soft blanket that swaddled him in warmth and affection. Sinking further into the feeling, he was met by dreamy visions of his wife with their beautiful child, and even in his half-conscious state, he felt a stir of excitement as he watched her relish the squirming bundle of joy in her arms.

Soon, that dream would become reality, and he was more than ready to share it with the most amazing woman in the world.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, it's not perfect but I'm too lazy to keep editing lol. Expect more fluffy one shots in the future!


End file.
